Winter Roses
by Harou-chan
Summary: It was just a normal day for Muziki or that was till two special Visitors show up at her house. Fail Summary, and this is my first fanfic so it's not perfect. Rated T for latter Chapters.


**Winter Roses-1: Guess Who**

Warning: some characters may be OOC so please tell me so, if you notice. ^-^; (my friend helped me write this)

This is my first Fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime no matter how much I try.

I extended this chapter some so I have to edit the next one so it should come out in the next two weeks or so.

Muziki woke up early that morning. She went downstairs to make herself some coffee. She went to the kitchen and looked out the window, it was snowing. She made her coffee and sat down on the tan leather couch to relax. After a few minutes and almost fell asleep, she heard someone knocking at her door. She groaned and picked herself up from her contented position, and went to the door to open it.

"May I help you," She said narrowing her eyes.

There was a tall man with a tailcoat. She also saw a boy with an eye-patch behind the tall man he looked about her age. _'They look familiar'_

She said something else before they could answer: "I'm sorry but you look familiar, have I seen you before"

The smaller one answered "...I... Don't think so."

"Oh, okay... were you going to ask me something?"

"Actually yes," the tall one answered with a smile, "we were looking for a place to stay, and this just so happens to be the closest place we could find."

"Well you see...," Muziki paused to think, she forgot she lived in a small neighborhood and the houses were far apart. She sighed "Fine," and motioned for them to come in. The guy walked in with the boy behind him.

"Now," Muziki closed the door "can you tell me your names."

"Sebastian," The one in the tail coat answered, "and this is Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian gestured to the young boy.

Muziki gasped looking dumbfounded.

_'Oh My God'_ She thought to herself in her still shocked. Then she rushed to her room and locked the door.

She tossed and looked through her room for a phone; she found it next to her bed. Dialing the number at the speed of light, she called her friend.

First ring...

"..."

Second ring...

"Come on..."

Third ring...

"Pick Up The Damn Phone Someone!"

"Hello...," said a tired, dull voice over the phone.

"Thank you! Haruko you'll never guess whose over 'MY' house," Muziki said waving her hand in the air.

"...who was it?"

"Guess!"

"Um...the cookie monster"

"No- waits! Who's that?"

"..I don't know...hold on someone's at my door"

-Beeeeep-

"Did she really just hang up on me?"

Her phone rang again a few minutes later

"Hello," she said picking up her phone from the counter

"What's up," Haruko said probably with one of her stupid grins.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know some weirdo," she paused "who were you talking about"

"Oh yeah," Muziki looked in her kitchen to see if they were still there, which they were.

She sighed and answered "Sebastian and Ceil are in my house."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Oh, well that explains the guy in my kitchen"

"What guy?"

"The one at my door; all I know is that he's a red head."

"Don't do anything I coming over your house got it?"

"Get it!"

Mizuki hung up her phone. _'What do I do with a demon and an arrogant boy', _Mizuki thought as she walked into her kitchen.

"Sorry about that, I had to take care of something."

"Understood", Sebastian said with a nod.

"Oh, hey, I made coffee want some?"

"Sure."

Mizuki went to get them coffee and returned with three cups. When Ceil drank it his face scrunched up,"ugh! It's sickening!"

Mizuki frowned, "It helps with a cold and it's a family recipe."

Sebastian just sat there smirking drinking his coffee," Ah nothing like coffee in the morning."

Mizuki's eyes lit up," Oh my god you're like the first person to compliment my coffee making skills."

"How can you drink this stuff," Ceil yelled and stormed out of the kitchen…

… (Pure silence just wonderful)…

"Well we should go to my friend's place," Mizuki finished off her coffee.

"Who's your friend?"

"You'll see when I take you there, stay here," Mizuki went to her living room to find Ceil watching SpongeBob, "are you ok… Ceil?"

Ceil looked at her in bewilderment," This… is… absurd" he said and continued to watch the T.V.

"Yeah, anyway you guys have some were to go so come on."

Ceil followed her gradually still watching SpongeBob suspiciously," absurd… absurd… absurd…-"

"Would you hurry up already" Mizuki yelled from the kitchen.

Ceil pouted and walked out looking dazed and confused.

They walked out the house and Mizuki opened the car door for them (she was respectful sometimes…)

Once she got in she fixed the mirror and started the car," Now lay a hand on anything And I will make it the end of you." Mizuki drove down the road, which seemed to go on forever (she lived in the country what can I say).

Once they got there Mizuki pulled up into a driveway and parked the car. Walking up to the door they could hear yelling (cursing). Mizuki banged on the door over and over, until it swung open. Haruko glared at her and sighed.

"Why Mizuki?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You brought them with you." Haruko glanced toward the two standing next to Mizuki.

"Uh yes, now can we come in its cold out here?"

Haruko gestured for them to come in, which they did, and Mizuki walked up to something awfully awkward.

"Eh?" A man (or women hard to tell) with long red hair was in the wall with Knifes around him, "Haruko, What in the name of all good glory did you do here, I told you 'Don't do any Thing' and then this."

Haruko frowned," But he broke my good cups and my light bulbs."

Mizuki sighed and went up to the man; took the knifes out and he slid (fell) off the wall

She held up the blade to the he mans throat, "Ok, what did you do?"

"…"

"Sebastian I need assistance," she called out.

Sebastian looked to ceil and ceil face palmed," fine," Sebastian went over to the red head ,and when he knelt down he felt tense and the red head opened his eyes wide as he looked at Sebastian.

"BASSYYY!" the red head screamed, and tried to tackle Sebastian but failed and met the ground instead

"That must be Grell?" Haruko said smirking.

"Yes~"

Mizuki face palmed and nodded.

**End of first chapter**

**-A/N-**

**HKO: This took a while since I had to edit it while I was typing and I have a 10 page science essay, so it will take a while to complete the next chapter.**

**MIZUKI: No you're just lazy.**

**HKO: Oh, how much of your project have you completed?**

**MIZUKI: um… ˘_ Please review **


End file.
